


A is for ‘A is not good enough’

by Howdafloof



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Masters Online
Genre: Digimon comparing power levels like its death battle, Especially Grandracmon, Ranks, Reference to a while back when Ranks where added, they are all nerds, though he wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Existing within the digital world-the digimon of DMO agree, disagree and get generally nerdy of thier new update, comparisons to tv shows, movies and card games are made.They are all generally just nerds.Made because I was mad at my favourite Grand boi getting ‘A’ rank.





	A is for ‘A is not good enough’

**Author's Note:**

> This was started nearly a year and a half ago upon watching a youtube video displaying the new ranking system. Upon readin that my new fav digimon ‘grandracmon’ was merely an ‘A’ level, i proceeded to wail and angrily start writing this.
> 
> Today i finished it, and am finally at peace with Grandracmons level-by cloning the ever living crap out of it.
> 
> Oh, and just to cover the amount of shows I reference -I don’t own digimon, digimon masters, any of anime series, games etc, the plot is the only thing I own. I certainly don’t own a Grandracmon at the Proper power level ):)

“This is _BULLSHIT_!”

The angry snarl resonated around the near empty network, the few remaining digimon in the area rolled their eyes or shook their heads in exasperation.

Grandracmon aka the ‘Vampire king’ aka the ‘Ruler of the night’ aka ‘king of being a little bitch’ had his arms crossed tightly against the human part of his body, mouth fixed in a scowl. Beside the Vampire king stood a Queenchessmon and floating beside her was a Sinduramon.

The queen sighed tiredly, resting her head against the Queen stick before speaking.

“Look, it’s a Korean game, can you blame them for not having the _best_ knowledge of the digimon lore?”

Grandracmon scoffed. “That’s _NO_ excuse-they literally have Bios on the hatching pages that have enough of the official references to show they know what they’re doing.”

“Be reasonable, digimon seems permanently loose canon at the best of times, even levels change, machinedramon used to be an ultimate” Queen chessmon replied, continuing to look down the holographic screen displaying the ranks of digimon in an upcoming patch.

“Because at that point there was no mega stage! It was in an extremely early point of digimon!” Grandracmon cried, throwing his hands into the air. Sinduramon snorted.

“Be thankful you actually have a rank and aren’t simply labelled under ‘None’ I’m a god damn Deva! A servant of the almighty Baihumon! The Rooster with the hardest armour! There’s literally an achievement for me, I got my own episode in Tamers-”

“And was promptly defeated by a champion, joining the ranks of Khumbhiramon and Sandiramon-”

“God damn it!”

The three digimon as well as the rest of the digimon within the game resided in a pocket dimension heavily connected to the actions of the real life digimon masters, including fights, changes, items buffs.

And as the topic of discussion was today: rebalances.

When not being ‘played’ the characters were left in a ghost state, they could interact with other offline digimon and maps in whatever level they pleased, however could not be touched or seen by the ones who were being actively used. They were not picked up by the servers of the game until the accounts they belonged to were activated again, at which point they were drawn back into the users control.

While in this ghost state they were still technically data, so could still access the internet and other things despite not being detected doing so. keeping and eye on the community had proved key in getting ahead for what was coming to their global version of the game, which in this case was a document showing both upcoming balance changes and a rank. Rankings were a new feature which labelled each digimon at their base power level, everything below mega labelled as ‘None’, before the lower tiers of mega began at ‘A’.

“Look, _someone_ HAS to be lower on the food chain, not everyone can be bloody _Alphamon_ -”

“Oh _yes_ the _Royal Knights_ , funny how they and the Demon lords all get A+ and over ranks while the digimon who is apparently so powerful he fell Lucemon and can single handedly take said Demon lords in a fight is fucking A rank!”

“You don’t have a burst mode-”

“I should _be fucking Burst mode!_ -hell I should be Apocalymon level! I could probably take Fanglongmon on lorewise, yet they didn’t think to give _ME_ that jump to Burst-they could have done it, ultimate to burst, it can’t be THAT difficult to code can it?” Grandracmon continued to rant angrily. “But no, who gets a burst mode-Cranimon, who in the anime gets defeated _BY_ burst modes-”

“He defeated ShineGreymon BM at first! Plus the fucking anime doesn’t know _WHAT_ it’s at! that mighty Fanglongmon was probabaly less then A in Fusion fighters, Jesus talk about a demotion. and an Anubismon-taken out by some weird ass Cyberdramon redesign? Lilithmon commanding Lucemon, who is beaten in the first fucking quarter of the season, nuptunemon, AncientVolcamon. Admit it Gran, the anime’s a fucking mess, they didn’t even _use_ _digimon_ in the most recent one, we were replaced by fucking _PHONE APPS!!_ ” Queen chessmon slammed her queen stick down loudly as she ended her tirade, the Vampire king looking rather (as far as mouth expressions go) surprised at her.

“Feel better?” Sinduramon slowly asked.

Queenchessmon inhaled deeply before nodding.

“Yes, I...alright you might be onto something here Gran, but at least we haven’t hit Fusion fighters levels of power depletion.”

“Look you know WHY they give the royal knights special treatment...” the rooster started with a voice that instantly signalled this particular subject was a well worn road.

“Yes-Yes because everyone wants Gallantmon’s Lance up their ass, or Rhodoknightmon’s pilebunker to fist them with extreme power. They are fan favourites yada yada every fucking anime, card game or video game-how are people _not_ sick of them yet?”

“Dunno, But RhodoKnightmon just got an X antibody form at a high vote so there’s a burst mode sorted-”

“Nah they’ll tie it into the X antibody system, can’t have people getting free burst modes permanently” Grandracmon waved the notion off.

“Ugh that systems a fucking cash grab” Sinduramon muttered shaking his head.

“But what about the Olympus 12? Minervamon was second on the x antibody list yet she’s sitting loose at the A rating with rest of the...how many Olympians are actually In game by the way?”

“A grand total of 3, with Marsmon being a Burst mode for some reason...”

“Why does Minerva digivolve from ladydevimon-”

“ _DONT_ even start, I had to listen to my Tamer wailing about that for every evolution stage of that demon lord” Queenchessmon growled, rubbing her temples at the memory.

“Honestly lore wise, we might well be as fucked as the anime” Sinduramon mutterd.

“The almighty sovereigns came from regular digimon in Tri” Grandracmon agreed, appalled at the normality the four super powerful digimon had sprung from.

“Let’s not dump more horse shit on this fire, we have our problems, so does every other aspect of digimon-but honestly this game just seems like it has such a loose connection to the anime it was based off of.”

“They should have just started fresh, and what’s with the lack of advertising? if toei can make an advert for a card game, I don’t see why masters can’t get a 30 second clip?”

“Wellll Japan and Korea don’t exactly-”

“Oh come ON! Surely they can handle business affairs in a sensible manner?” The Queen digimon snorted.

“Japan alone can’t handle digimon-they somehow crashed into copyright issues for their _own characters_ in different flavours of media” Sinduramon pointed out.

“Ah yes-have you heard the story of Uforceveedramon future mode? It’s not a tale KDMO is _legally_ able to tell” grandracmon ended before covering his mouth as he snorted with laughter, the other two chuckling as well.

The group finally settled down after jibing at several more copyright issues the series had encountered.

“Oh oh remember the excitement for the Xros characters and system? That went well didn’t it?” Sinduramon managed to get out, the other two collapsing into further peals of laughter.

“Actually I think I saw Shoutmon on the list...” Queenchessmon managed to get out once she recovered. The mega looked down the list before with a small cry of triumph tapped the holographic line where shoutmon’s name was.

“Hmm, Dorulumon and Baliistamon have also been rebalanced, wonder if it’s just to keep them usable in whatever form or if they might actually complete the system...” she trailed off before looking at the other two.

They all burst into laughter.

“What are you guys laughing at?” A female voice came from behind the group and they turned to see a Rosemon walking towards them.

“Hey Rosemon, aren’t you kind of mad you’re only A rank in this?” Sinduramon asked, tapping the screen.

The starter mega shook her head. “It’s only a rank against other mercenary and starter digimon, since raid and boss digimon aren’t affected I don’t see the problem unless we’re talking PVP which we don’t have yet...”

Grandracmon shook his head before folding his arms once more.

“We’re talking about how digimon who have been shown to be powerhouses in the lore or anime are pretty low down power level in our game.”

Rosemon shrugged.

“Digimon isn’t as neat and tidy as say...Pokémon, we change power dramatically depending on the whim of a writer or game designer.”

Grandracmon scoffed. “But we literally have an online book giving the definition of our powers, I am literally listed as being unobstructed by the demon lords powers, yet here I am barely noticed amongst the rest of the Megas”

“Are you saying there should be a _pecking order_ based on _background lore?_ ” The fairy mega asked tilting her head curiously at him.

He nodded. “Piedmon is an extremely strong digimon both in the anime and in reference, yet he joins the rest of the dark masters in ‘A’ that doesn’t really seem fair to me. Beezlemon, despite being a demon lord, doesn’t have anywhere near the arsenal piedmon has and I feel the two would be evenly matched if they were to go head to head. As such I feel they should be treated as equals.”

Rosemon hummed thoughtfully.

“But who would you put in the basic ‘A’ section then?”

Grandracmon scoffed and began listing names on his fingers.

“ _Gryphonmon_ , _Tiger Vespamon_ , _Zanbamon_ , _Boltmon_ -those digimon practically scream ‘thrown together’ they are cannon fodder to the highest extent, meant to make guys like me look like I’m doing major damage by taking out groups of them instantly.” The Vampire king spoke almost haughtily.

Rosemon just sighed. “A lot of mega digimon are fan favourites, in fact-those digimon exist in this game because _someone_ somewhere _likes them_.”

“...Boltmon looks like shit-”

“Opinions Opinions everyone has them” the fairy type waved the Nightmare king off with a gloved hand.

“Alright-so why don’t we compare opinions?” The rooster deva suggested, nodding to the list “Ill call out a name and everyone says a rank?”

The other three digimon looked between each other with subtle nods, Grandracmon turned back to the rooster and gave him the go ahead.

“Alright Year of the rooster, lay it down.”

“...Puppetmon”

“Was a major villain-A+” Grandracmon reasoned

“Looks ugly-A” Queenchessmon snorted

“Has a (rather unfitting in my opinion) burst mode-so keep it at A to balance it out” Rosemon added evenly.

Sinduramon just nodded slowly before revealing the true rank as ‘A’ and receiving a mixture of grumbles and pleased sounds in response.

A breath later he revealed the next name.

“Parasimon”

“A”

“A”

“A-It’s a literal nobody apart from that one movie and even then it was shown to be weak AF” Rosemon scoffed, the other two Megas lowly agreeing with her.

Sinduramon looked up from the list, beak forming an amused expression.

“It’s an _A+_ ”

“WHAT-Oh _come the fuck ON!_ ”

“I have to agree-that seems unnecessary-it really has no reason to be in such a high place...”

“Ok-you know what Gran-you might have a point in this, some of these are kind of bullshit...” Rosemon sighed, folding her arms and shaking her head.

 _“Thank you!_ ” The four legged mega said with the air of someone knowing they were right all along.

The four digimon continued to argue and laugh over the list, though they sat rather low on it themselves, it was proof you didn’t need to be powerful to have a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I’m still salty.


End file.
